


Hero

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Roleplay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

  
Mulan, full armor, crept down the corridor, her sword drawn.

She reached the royal chamber without incident. Which made her suspicious. Too easy. She pushed open the ornate double doors and went inside, her sword ready.

Her caution was proved right. As she crossed the threshold a pair of skeletal warriors armed with swords attacked. She spun, dodging one blade and blocking the other with her own, the metallic clang rang loud in the opulent space of the royal chambers.

After a brief, frantic clash of swords she smashed one of the skeletons apart. The second proved more challenging. It was quick and strong. A well timed slice that shattered the skeleton's knee put it off balance and allowed her to strike a killing blow to the skull.

Enemies defeated she continued until she found on the royal bed the queen herself.

Regina's eyes were closed, her bosom rising and falling with her breath, barely contained in the corset of her purple dress.

Mulan pulled off her helmet and set it on the bed. Regina was beautiful and peaceful.

Regina opened one eye. "This is the part you kiss me, and I have sex with you because I'm so grateful."

"I didn't think you could talk when under a sleep spell," Mulan said.

Regina resumed her role, eyes closed, still as she could be.

Mulan approached bent in, pressing her lips to Regina's. Regina responded, lips parting for Mulan's tongue.

"My hero," Regina said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

 


End file.
